The incident
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: When Snowflake suddenly goes missing, what will happen to her? (not for the faint of hearts, this is also my first attempt at fanfiction. Reviews and ratings appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

Snowflake woke up to darkness. Nothing but endless darkness. Scared and timid, she slowly cried out for help but in reply, she only heard her voice. Curling up into a ball, tears started flowing. She didn't know how she got here, let alone why shes here. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, someone grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground. Held captive, she heard a voice say

"Lets have some fun tonight, shall we?"

The voice sent shivers down her back as she felt hands grope around her body, slowly tearing off her dress leaving her only in her underwear. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and saw her surroundings. In the center of the room was a table, at the ends of the corner was what Snowflake thought were chains. To the table's right, there was a shelf full of things that Snowflake never saw before.

Snowflake felt herself being lifted from the ground and being carried over to the table. She was then thrown forcefully on the table, slightly bending her wings. Her captor grabbed the chains from the corner and strapped her down. Snowflake tried to squirm free, but it was hopeless. She saw the person leave the table for a moment but soon returned with a blindfold and proceeded to cover her eyes.

Snowflake didn't know how long she was there but suddenly she felt a pair of hands roaming her body. Whilst he kissed her, her captor put his hands on her bra and slowly took them off. Snowflake gasped at the cold and felt a toungue invade her mouth, forcefully exploring every inch of it. She ran out of breath and tried to push him off but it was no use. The hands slid over her nipple, pinching it. She screamed from the pain and arched her back. The captor chuckled to himself.

"Lets take this to the next level my dear Snowflake."

Leaving the table again, he brought a box from the shelf and took some things out of it. Snowflake on the other hand yanked on the chains. Her captor seeing this, removed the blindfold then slapped her, leaving a mark. Seeing her captor for the first time, she froze. She recognised this person. He was the one that haunted her every nightmare, the one that fled just before she could tell the queen about his actions. It was her old mentor, Blizzard.

"Why hello Snowflake, seems like you've grown since my dissapearance"

Her eyes widened. She wanted to scream as loud as she could yet there was something holding her back. Something like fear. She was still scared of him even though she managed to get over him.

"Miss me?"

Finally finding the strength to talk, she said

"NO! NOW LET ME GO!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Same old Snowflake, always the hard headed type aren't you? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, I never left pixie hollow. I was always there, next to you and the queen. Your nightmares? They were all true. I raped you in the middle of the night, you screamed knowing that I was there. I did a good job hiding from everyone didn't I? Yes I did. The more I followed you, the more I realized that my job wasn't finished. I wasn't happy until I was done with you. And now, its time."

He quickly grabbed one of his items from the box and held it up to let Snowflake see. It was a metal ruler. Slipping it underneath her panties, he used the blade and slit it open, revealing her entrance. Casting the article of clothing aside, he placed the ruler flat onto her. The coldness seeped onto her warm skin and Snowflake shivered. Blizzard lifted it up into the air, and swiftly brought it down. Snowflake screamed from the pain. He repeated this multiple times until she started bleeding. Lifting the ruler to his mouth, he licked the blade clean. Dropping the blade onto the floor, he got out another toy.

Snowflake didn't recognise this one, but from the shape of it, she knew where it would fit into. The dildo was connected to a machine that could control how it vibrated. He slipped it into her entrance, drawing a bloodcurdling scream from her and set it to medium. It hurt her insides, blood leaked from her entrance. Blizzard left it in there and took his time to choose the next toy. He brought out a whip. Turning the didlo to high, he grabbed hold of the whip and used it against her clit. Snowflake finally released, but he kept on going. After releasing for the 3rd time, her body couldn't take it any longer and gave out.

When she finally woke again, she didn't feel the dildo intruding onto her entrance. Looking up, she saw Blizzard holding a syringe filled with clear white liquid. He moved silently towards the end of the table and insterted it into her while using his other hand to cover her mouth. Putting his mouth next to her ear, he said

"That, was a very strong afrodisiac my dear"

Counting 20 seconds on his watch, he watched her reaction as the afrodisiac took action. Snowflake went from twitching, then yanking and finally cumming in those quick moments. While she was undergoing that, he stroked the top of his erection, then plunged it into her, drawing yet another scream. Using both his hands, he fondled her breasts, contemplating if he should kill her or not. He kept releasing inside of her but this time, the afrodisiac gave her more energy so she didn't black out so fast.

~Somewhere in the pixie dust tree~

Redleaf was pacing around his room, he was worried if winter would be delivered on time. Speaking (in his case thinking) of winter, where's Snowflake? He hadn't seen her yesterday or the whole of today... The last time she disappeared for over a day was when Blizzard... With that thought in mind, he raced over to her room, not knocking before he entered and found a note in the middle of the room. Redleaf picked it up and read

"To whom that is reading this, If you ever want to see your precious "minister of winter" follow this poem:

Life in pixie hollow depends on me,  
Without me no fairy would be,  
Find her in the depth of bark,  
Better start looking as I leave no mark."

Flying as fast as he could, he flew up to Queen Clarion's room and burst inside, panting. Giving her the letter, they flew out and started a search party, planning on not telling the rest of the fairies just yet. They told lord milori and the keeper to keep an eye out for her while the rest of the ministers and the head of the talents went out to find Snowflake.

~Back in the chamber~

"You know Snowflake, screaming is futile. Nobody will find you, those fairies don't know where to look, even if the clues are so obvious" said Blizzard. Evil dripped from his voice while he polished his blade. Snowflake was gagged so she couldn't reply. Even though every move she did was useless, she would'nt give into him, even if it killed her. Her whole body hurt, but what hurt most was the thought of never seeing Redleaf again. She loved him, ever since he told her to tell the queen. But as much as she regrets it, she never told him how she felt about him.

Feeling tears start to gather up, she quickly thought of something else and tried to forget it. But the thought of him kept coming back. Tears were flowing freely now and Blizzard noticed this.

"Crying won't get you anywhere either. You should spend your last moments the in the way you want them to be, because, this is goodbye."

Closing her eyes, she anticipated the pain that was going to happen when he stabbed her, while also thinking about all the good times she had with Redleaf. He held the dagger up, and brought it down.

"SNOWFLAKE!" some fairy screamed.

Frightened by the sudden voice, Blizzard flinched and dropped the dagger just before he could stab Snowflake. Glancing around, he squints his eyes, looking for the source of the sound. From the pitch darkness a figure slowly appears...


	2. Chapter 2

~Meanwhile~

Redleaf watched Queen Clarion's reaction as she read the note over and over again, trying to work it out. Moments passed and Redleaf was getting more worried by the second. Suddenly, Queen Clarion's face lit up. Using her fast-flying abilities, she headed in the direction of the pixie dust room. Redleaf did his best to keep up; they dodged corners and sped down corridors. Everything was a blur to him until they reached the room. Queen Clarion halted abruptly in front of the room. Opening it, she peered inside. It was pitch black. You couldn't see anything. Feeling desperate, Redleaf yelled "SNOWFLAKE" into the room. They listened closely and heard something drop from inside of the room. Queen Clarion took a deep breath and flew inside, leaving Redleaf outside, looking bewildered.

Snowflake slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Blizzard's shocked face, she squirmed around the bindings having another attempt to break free. Screaming under her gag, Blizzard regained cool. He held out his hands and formed a ball of light and whispered "Reverto". The ball of light exploded and a blinding flash filled the room. Under the bright light, the approaching figure fell to the ground and averted its gaze.

Snowflake gasped as Blizzard's spell caused her clothes reverted to its original positions, all the seams slowly closing onto her. The bindings came loose and Snowflake's hands were free. Blizzard, realizing this, grabbed both her arms and pinned them behind her with one hand. The other hand swiftly covered her mouth, keeping her quiet.

Blizzard whispered "Invisio" and Snowflake felt a jolt in her stomach. A warm, buzzy feeling started traveling through her. She looked down and saw her hands slowly fading away. The bright light faded and what was left behind was a table and a few empty shelves, all of Blizzard's contraptions were invisible again.

~Meanwhile~

He waited outside, not knowing if he should enter the room or not. From out of nowhere, a blinding light erupted from the room. Hearing a thud, he looked inside and saw three silhouettes; one was slouched on the ground, trying to shield its eyes. The other two was pulled back to the wall. Redleaf studied the other two figures. One of them looked remotely like Snowflake and the other was large. He watched them in astonishment as the bigger of the two pinned the other to the wall, holding her tightly.

~Inside the pixie dust room~

In the middle of the room, the figure slowly got up. With bright golden monarch wings and honey locks, Snowflake recognised it to be Queen Clarion. She got up and scanned the room, looking for the source of the bright light. Tilting her head in confusion, she made her way out of the room.

Not letting this chance slip by, Snowflake struggled against Blizzard, accidentally causing them to hit the shelf rather loudly, the sound echoing around the room. Hearing this, Queen Clarion stopped dead in her tracks. Flying in the direction of the sound, she squinted, as if she was looking at something in particular.

Mustering the last of her strength, she screamed against Blizzard's hands, trying to make a noise loud enough to alert Clarion. Groaning to himself, he tightened his grip on her hands, drawing pain from her. Her scream slacked as his strength over took her. Being tired from the assault, her body slumped forward and gave out again.

Queen Clarion noticed the small sound that came from Snowflake, knowing that she had to do something, she held out her hand and said "Reveal" Blizzard and Snowflake's figures started to appear next to the shelf. Reacting quickly, Blizzard used his wings and flew up, surprising Queen Clarion. He flew outside the room, alerting Redleaf.

To Redleaf, everything seemed to slow down. He saw this blur of white fly past him, but in its hands was none other than his Snowflake. Giving chase, they swerved. Behind him, a flash of gold came rushing past, knowing this figure was Queen Clarion; he turned a corner, away from them. He wanted to alert the other ministers to stop Blizzard from leaving the tree.

~Meanwhile~

Blizzard sneaked a glance behind him. Seeing Queen Clarion gaining on him, he knew the only way to escape her was to knock her off track. Suddenly flying into a corner, he saw an open door. Before reaching the open door, he stopped, causing Clarion to fly into the door, dazing her. Using the chance, he went deeper and deeper in the Pixie dust tree, trying to find a room only he knew how to open... 


End file.
